dccomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
J'onn J'onzz (Earth-77)
J'onn J'onzz, also known as Martian Manhunter and John Jones, is a superhero from the planet Mars and the last surviving member of his race. A martian holocaust killed his wife and daughter, nearly driving him mad, until he was brought to Earth in an accident caused by scientist Saul Erdel. His natural abilities include super-strength, super-speed, invulnerability, flight, shape-shifting, intangibility and telepathy. He has been a member of the Justice League. Although he holds great reverence for his homeworld, he has come to greatly respect his adopted world as well and protects it as his home. In his secret identity, to blend into humanity, he is a gritty hard-boiled military general. Personality Like all Martians, J'onn has a somewhat cold and stoic demeanor. He has very restricted emotional expressions. J'onn typically acts as the voice of reason in the League and is one of the wisest leaders within the hero community, along with Batman and Superman. Despite his cold exterior, J'onn is one of the kindest and most noble heroes operating on earth. Manhunter has demonstrated enormous willpower, as evidenced by his ability to retain his sanity after the death of his race. He has a subtle sense of humor and an affinity for the chocolate cookie sandwiches called oreos. Martian Manhunter is considered by many to be the heart and soul of the Justice League. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Martian Physiology:' Martian Manhunter has been described as "the Swiss Army knife of superheroes." He possesses many of the powers of Superman. His powers come from his alien physiology. Born on Mars over a millennium ago, from a super advanced civilization, boasting advanced technology and genetic modifications over its people, Martian Manhunter would appear to be a genetically modified being with incredible powers stemming from the changes made in his body. Whether this is their natural state or an advanced state given to only a few individuals is unknown. Martian's physiology would seem to be composed of a complex molecular chain that resembles polymer bonds but with the ability to be altered at will. Martian Manhunter can change his mass, color, relative shape, imitating even clothing if desired. The biopolymer is extremely flexible, durable, incredibly strong for a biological material and apparently self-sustaining. It is unknown if Martian Manhunter actually needs to eat or not but he has been seen consuming food, particularly "Chocos," a brand of cookies. **'Shape-Shifting', Malleability, Plasticity, Elongation: Arguably one of the most incredible powers possessed by Manhunter is the ability to shape-shift. He is able to literally control the molecular structure of his body's biopolymers and manipulate them into any construct he desires, in addition to and including his own body. He can form clothing and weapons with non-moving or non-functioning parts. There does not seem to be any limit to the number of people Manhunter can imitate and has stood in as a double for many famous people. His ability to imitate people and their mannerisms has stood him in good stead for his disguises. He has recently been seen to shape-shift into the size and shape of a common house fly and to enormous sizes comparable to skyscrapers. He is also able to change colors. **'Invisibility:' Manhunter can cause the biopolymers in his body to lose their ability to reflect light, rendering Manhunter invisible to normal light and human sight. With more increased concentration, he can render himself completely invisible along the electromagnetic spectrum, including the infrared and the ultraviolet ranges of the spectrum. This invisibility does not affect every other sense and he could still be detected by touch. **'Phasing:' Manhunter can phase through solid matter. No explanation of this power has been given, but it might possibly be an aspect of his psionic powers, perhaps shifting his mass into another dimension or out of vibrational phase with other objects in this dimension. Since it is known that he can alter the density of his biopolymers, it may be that he can simply become less substantial than solid matter, thereby decreasing the molecular density of his body by loosening the bonds within the biopolymers, due to - and further demonstrating - the absolute control he has over them. **'Superhuman Durability:' The biomorphic structure of Manhunter's body allows him to absorb almost all kinetic energies such as high caliber bullets, shrapnel, or flying debris easily. He can harden his biopolymers by rebinding them and increase his durability to the point where he is nearly on par with Superman. Along with his nigh-invulnerability, his shape shifting makes him even more difficult to harm. Hazardous environments practically do not affect Martian Manhunter. In addition, Martian Manhunter's immune system protects him from all toxins and diseases (meaning he is unable to succumb to any earthly poison, disease or infection). **'Superhuman Strength:' Martian Manhunter is one of the strongest beings on the planet. The Martian's superhuman strength comes from his Biomorphic structure formed from immensely long and complex molecular chains, augmented with his psionic and telekinetic abilities allowing him to lift incredible weights without these weights crumbling under the stress. The Martian has been seen lifting tankers out of the ocean for vast distances, stalemating powerhouses like Superman, and he has even helped tow the moon and objects as large as the Earth itself together with Superman. J'onn's strength is great enough to the point that he has drawn blood from beings as durable as Kryptonians such as Supergirl by his punches alone. By modifying the density of these biopolymers, Manhunter can make himself stronger by forcing them into tighter bundles. While at a resting state the limits of his strength are unknown, Manhunter can lift 100 tons without much effort. He is nearly as strong as the likes of Superman when concentrating his biopolymers to their full capacity. **'Superhuman Stamina:' J'onn's endurance is just as formidable as his strength and invulnerability. He can operate under extreme conditions for an indeterminate period of time without showing signs of fatigue. The exact range of this power is unknown. **'Regeneration:' Martian Manhunter has shown amazing regenerative capabilities. So great are they that he has been able to completely regenerate from nothing but his severed hand, regenerate in moments from nothing more than a puddle of green liquid, and in another instance, survived beheading. **'Flight:' Martian Manhunter flies by manipulation of gravitons (a subatomic particle associated with the force of gravity), manipulation of magnetic fields and control of his absolute molecular movement (a telekinetic effect). These combine to give him the ability to fly great distances with little fatigue and at great speed. Manhunter has also been seen flying in space with no difficulty, and in space he can fly at speeds that have allowed him to keep up with the likes of even Superman. J'onn can therefore fly at speeds exceeding the escape velocity of earth (7 miles per second) under his own power. **'Superhuman Speed:' Either through flight or natural movement, Martian Manhunter can maintain speed and demonstrates reflexes far in excess to that of most metahumans, and for far longer. Like the power of flight, this is accomplished by manipulating the magnetic fields of energy surrounding his body, as well as ambient gravitational particles. Traditionally, J'onn only uses his superhuman speed while flying. He has admitted that he is not as fast as Superman but this can be argued as he has shown speed feats that are nearly at Superman's level, such as the speed necessary to fly around the earth destroying multiple targets around the planet in seconds, while also managing to save Kyle Rayner in the end. He can process thoughts, move, and react at super speed as well. J'onn has also demonstrated that he is fast enough to comfortably catch bullets and other exceedingly fast projectiles. **'Extrasensory Input:' J'onn possesses nine different senses. One of these senses could account for instances of the Manhunter's perceived precognitive abilities. **'Longevity:' J'onn's life span is considerably longer than a normal human and likewise ages much slower. Despite being over 400 years old, his health, performance, and natural appearance has remained unchanged. **'Super Hearing:' J'onn has incredible hearing at extreme variances of sound and pitch frequency, allowing him to pick up noises from across the planet. He has shown enough control to block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source/frequency. **'Super-Breath:' The inner valves and chambers inside Martian Manhunter's air canals are very dense and greatly enhanced, allowing him to, much like Superman, create strong hurricane force winds just by exhaling pressurized air from his lungs in an incredibly strong burst. **'Enhanced Senses:' J'onn's senses are augmented to heightened levels of function. He can perceive things better than a normal human, he possess perfect pitch, and night vision. His senses allow him to identify small changes in the air. He has a sixth sense; being able to dodge danger even though he hasn't seen it. He can perceive events before they happen as well as understand events as they occur. Enhanced senses includes, but are not limited to: ***'Martian Vision:' The actual nature of this power seems to vary depending on the reports. It has been seen to be a bolt of force, directed by Manhunter's eyes causing considerable damage. It has also been seen to cause flammable objects to catch fire. It also grants J'onn the ability to see into other spectrums of light. J'onn can use his Martian vision to see people and objects that are invisible to others. For example, upon their first meeting, J'onn's power allowed him to see past Gypsy's metahuman camouflage ability; other effects are, at present, unknown. ****'Electro-Magnetic Spectrum Vision:' He can see into all of the EM Spectrum. J'onn can see and identify radio/television and any and all broadcast/transmitted frequencies, allowing him to avoid detection through radar or satellite monitoring methods. ****'Telescopic Vision:' The ability to focus his vision to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. ****'Microscopic Vision:' The ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the sub atomic level. ****'Heat Vision:' J'onn has the ability to fire thick beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it with the conscious act of activating this power, Visually, the power manifests as two thick laser-like beams of red energy firing from his eyes. These beams can be made less intense, rendering them invisible, allowing J'onn to work undetected. He also has extremely fine control of this ability, J'onn can also utilize his heat vision to instantly melt a thick steel beam, Due to his control over the beams, he has demonstrated being capable of burning though stone and welding metal, causing small explosions and fires, and physically repelling enemies with similar durability, making it useful in combat. **'Telepathy:' Martian Manhunter is the most powerful telepath on the planet, and is one of the strongest telepathic beings in the Universe. He is able to read the mind of any human with no difficulties, and the only minds that can cause him trouble are insane minds. He can even read the subconscious mind as well. He is able to read minds over great distances and has been known to scan the mind of every person on Earth within a matter of moments. This telepathy extends to distances as far away as the moon, since it is known that Martian Manhunter can telepathically communicate with someone on Earth while on the moon. It is not known whether there is any limit to the number of people he can be attuned to or whether there are any special requirements to being attuned to him. In addition to reading minds, Martian Manhunter has a multitude of other telepathic capabilities, one of which allows him to literally reprogram the mind of a subject into believing whatever he wants them to. He can use this ability to help subjects forget things that he does not want them to remember as well as set up post-hypnotic suggestions. ***'Mind Control:' Martian Manhunter can also control other beings mind's. Insane minds seem to be the only minds he has some trouble controlling. ***'Telepathic Relay:' Otherwise known as a telepathic link. As a Class 3 telepath, the Manhunter is able to use his telepathic prowess as a relay station for a group of minds, who can then "speak" to each other through him. This relaying ability seems to be limited to the same range as Manhunter's normal telepathic range. ***'Telepathic Assault:' Martian Manhunter can also use his telepathic abilities in an offensive manner. He has the ability to cause mental shutdown in a target using his psionic powers. Manhunter does not use this power often due to the invasive nature and harshness of such a telepathic attack. ***'Thought Sensing:' Manhunter can use the mental signature of a being to track it, and can detect life forms by their empathic as well as telepathic signatures. He can detect whether a being is intelligent or not, and can communicate with it empathically if it does not have a communication-driven frame of reference with which normal telepathy may function. He can also detect various states of mind from anywhere in the world. **'Telekinesis:' J'onn possesses the ability to move objects with his mind, which he described as ""molecular hypnosis" and "Martian mind-over-matter". **'Meditation:' Martians enter a meditative state as a form of sleep. Abilities *'Genius Level Intellect:' Martian Manhunter possesses highly advanced reasoning and logic capabilities, and uses them to great effect. Martian Manhunter's particularly astute reasoning capabilities and long-term association with Earth's global population gives him an edge in dealing with humans of diverse governments, cultures and religions. As a result, in the northern hemisphere of Earth, Manhunter is one of many costumed adventurers battling against entropy, yet in the southern hemisphere, he is more well-known than even Superman. *'Multilingualism:' J'onn speaks a multitude of languages fluently. He learned all of Earth's languages in less then a month. She also speaks interlac. He is also fluent in the Martian language. Weaknesses *'Vulnerability to Extreme heat/Fire:' Like all Martians, extreme heat or fire can weaken him and cause pain. It could also reveal his true form whenever shapeshifted, as any part of his body that came close enough to touch fire partially transformed back into its true form. Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Martians Category:Widowed Characters Category:Height Category:Height 6' Category:Height 6' 4" Category:Weight Category:Red Eyes Category:Bald Category:Green Skin Category:Earth-77 Characters Category:Characters Category:Martian Physiology Category:Metamorphosis Category:Invisibility Category:Phasing Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Regeneration Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Extrasensory Input Category:Decelerated Aging Category:Enhanced Hearing Category:Super-Breath Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Enhanced Vision Category:Thermal-Blast Category:Telepathy Category:Mind Control Category:Psychic Link Category:Energy Projection Category:Telekinesis Category:Meditation Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Multilingualism Category:Vulnerability to Fire Category:Justice League members Category:Military Characters